


Left Unsaid

by Telesilla



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-13
Updated: 2005-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-06 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telesilla/pseuds/Telesilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are words Cillian doesn't want Liam to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Unsaid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorcha](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sorcha).



Both Liam and Cillian know what Liam wants to say, and they both know why he doesn't say it.

"Thank you," he says instead. "It reminds me of Mexico."

"I thought it would," Cillian replies. "That night with Scarlett screaming the hotel down."

"'Get that motherfucking goddamned bastard of a snake....'"

"'...out of my fucking bathtub!'" Cillian finishes with a grin. "And there's you running out of my room wearing nothing but a t-shirt and a condom."

"Hell of a way to come out," Liam says, chuckling. "I've never regretted it."

"Neither have I," Cillian says, sitting down at Liam's feet and leaning against his leg.

They both go quiet then, watching the waves lap at the shore. Liam's hand finds its way to Cillian's hair, and he slides his fingers through it gently, smiling as Cillian makes a little purring noise. "Kitten," he says with a laugh, and there's more shared history when Cillian looks up with a frown.

"It's Pussy, damnit," he says, shaking his head.

They both lapse back into silence, and Liam once more bites back the words as the hand that isn't toying with Cillian's hair strokes Cillian's gift to him. _You shouldn't be with a man who needs a cane._

For Cillian's sake he won't say them today or even tomorrow. Because that is yet another familiar refrain, and one he knows Cillian got tired of twenty years ago.

"Thank you," Liam says again. "For never once letting me talk you out of this."

_-end-_

**Author's Note:**

> I did the picture meme over on my JF. [](http://sorchar.livejournal.com/profile)[**sorchar**](http://sorchar.livejournal.com/) linked to a picture of a cane and asked for Liam/Cillian. I ended up with ... um what would you call 250 words? A double and a half drabble?


End file.
